searching and waiting for you
by mikanagalight07
Summary: mikan is a cheerful girl but when natsume left her and the academy she gets cold and the graduation has to come will she find natsume in the outside world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – unforgettable day

Chapter 1 – unforgettable day

"Just staring through the night makes me feel alive and not alone but now when I am staring through this dark night I feel really alone and not needed I am useless since that day come" thought mikan leaning at the trunk of the sakura tree closing her eyes

Flashback:

Mikan and natsume are now a couple, today ( Oct. 27, 2007) is there 1st anniversary "natsume what do you want to do today?" said mikan sitting beside natsume under there sakura tree "anything as long as I am with you it's fun" said natsume leaning in mikan's shoulder , mikan smile " how about we start now let's go to the central town" said mikan, natsume then stand up and help mikan in standing up "let's make this day a memorable and the happiest day of our life together said natsume looking into mikan's eyes " couz tomorrow is another day to remember"

Said natsume "yeah! Sure!" said mikan happily then they went to the central town they eat, take pictures, laugh, drink coffee, eat ice cream and going to different shops, when they pass by a store named THE LOVER'S STORE and natsume then notice a very beautiful heart locket with an Alice stone holder and he bought it. And mikan to saw the necklace and buy it too ( they don't know that they buy the same thing) they ask the ales man to put there picture and alice stone in it and they went outside the store " Ne, natsume it's getting dark do want to go back to the academy?" said mikan and natsume just nodded and they proceed at the bus station when suddenly mikan stops walking and so as natsume " get out of there now persona" mikan commanded and persona got out from his hiding place an came face to face with mikan and natsume " what do you want?" said natsume with very dangerous tone "the two of you have a mission, meet me THERE tonight at 11 pm sharp" persona said and vanished in the air " polka let's now go back to the academy" said natsume and they went inside the bus after half an hour they arrived at the academy they go to there tree and rest while holding each other hands. After an hour natsume wake mikan up " polka it's time , this the first time that we will go to a mission together since you first do missions. But before we go to our mission I want to give you something first" natsume took a heart shape locket out of his pocket he place it into mikan's neck "thank you very much natsume" said mikan smiling brightly while natsume just smiled " natsume I want to give something too to you but first close your eyes" mikan said and natsume close his eyes and mikan put the necklace in natsume's neck and kiss him on the lips "thank you mikan I love you" said natsume and kiss mikan " I love you too" mikan then broke the kiss " it's time" said mikan putting her mask on and so as natsume "let's go my shiro neko " handling his hand " ok let's go my kuro neko" mikan accept his hand . then they go to persona jumping on the branches of tree holding each others hand


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- neko's mission

**Chapter 2- neko's mission **

" on time as always my neko's , here's your mission " ten minutes to study it then proceed to your mission" said persona handling them a short brown envelope natsume took and open it they study it , their mission is to capture the aao's leader yuka azumi they finish reading it "ok lets go now time's running "said mikan and they proceed to limo and ride on it,after an hour they finally reach the aao's headquarters

**-aao headquarters **

"let's do it fast" said mikan natsume nodded. They enter inside the headquarters and and the guards saw them and fight with them " kuro neko I'll go upstairs" said mikan through the communication device " ok I'll follow you later after I finish all this bastards" said natsume and mikan went upstairs

**Second floor **

she went through different doors except for one she enter the room and saw a very familiar woman " mother??" said mikan angry " yes and welcome to hell my child" said yuka and she launch a ice dagger to her mikan nullified it and mikan throw a fireball towards yuka she dodge it and they continue their fight yuka has lost almost all her energy same as mikan who was now sitting on the floor coughing

**First floor **

Natsume finish all the guards inside the house he went to upstairs .

Second floor

Natsume saw mikan all energy almost drained and yuka suddenly stand up and throw a ice sword to natsume but he managed to dodge it and mikan launch a very big fire ball to yuka and she faint

Natsume tie yuka's hands and feet "mission completed " said natsume to persona and persona went to them and caught yuka and put her inside the limo " great job my neko's " said perona and ride the limo , mikan teleported them to the academy " poka are you okay?" ask natsume "mikan nodded and faint natsume bring mikan to the hospital .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- farewell of the past

Chapter 3- farewell of the past

-At the hospital-

"mr. hyuuga?" called the doctor "why?" is she in danger?" ask natsume "no she's fine she just have to rest and remind her not to use her alice for a week because if she use it within this week it may cause her life and you to don't use your alice often" said the doctor caringly and get out of the room natsume sit beside mikan on the bed "" I hope you get well before I leave this place " natsume thought and fall asleep beside mikan

a week after –

mikan open her eyes and saw her friends on the couch natsume and hotaru sitting beside her bed hotaru saw her waking up and hug her " thank god your awake" said hotaru breaking the hug mikan laughed sorry if I worried you all said mikan "olka the doctor said that you can leave this place later, I already prepare your things" said natsume feeling relieved ok

afternoon-

"lets go " said natsume "ok" said mikan and they go to the girls dormitories "natsume I want to go to the sakura tree" said mikan happily and lively natsume nodded

-sakura tree-

They sit at the trunk of the tree natsume hugging mikan at her back " I wish we could stay like this forever I wish that we will never be apart" said mikan looking at the starry sky "I wish that too" said natsume staring at mikan's face mikan look at natsume "will you grant my wish?" she ask hoping that the answer will be yes but nothing came natsume just looking at the sky she too just look at it looking hopeless "I cant promise but I'll always love you and I will never let anyone hurt you, you will always be mine whatever happen just always remember that I will always love you and you will always be a part of my life even if we are far away from each other don't ever forget about me and remember that someday somehow when that day comes we will still see each other and be one "

Said natsume looking at mikan's eyes "I'll always remember the things you said tonight I love you very much and I will never forget you even if you are far away from me I'll always find you and we will be one, if we lose each other and we find each other again I promise to not loose you again" said mikan and kiss natsume at the lips they went back to the dormitories

dormitory

" I love you goodnight natsume-kun" said mikan smiling " I love you too very much always remember what I told you earlier goodnight take care of yourself always and remember to always smile for me and for everyone around you and the doctor said that you should not your alice often goodnight and sleep tight " natsume and mikan kiss passionately and natsume left the girl's dormitory

-at the gakuen alice entrance gate-

" are you ready natsume? " ask the principal natsume nodded " did you already say your goodbyes to them" natsume look at them and smile his first smile that no one has ever seen except for ruka and mikan and wave his hand " are you sure you don't want us to tell her about this?" ask ruka "yes I don't want to see her cry and don't ever tell her that you all saw me living and promise to always make her smile" natsume asked

"ok natsume but promise us that you will contact us" natsume nodded and he bide his goodbye's to her friends and his friends left and before he went inside the limo he look at the necklace that mikan gave him " bye my polka I'll promise that we will meet again" natsume whisper to himself and he went inside the limo

-next day-

Mikan wake up early she did her morning routine since it's too early mikan decided to go to their sakura tree

MIKAN"S POV

"ha why is their a bouquet of flowers did natsume brought this for me?? But where is he? He should be here at this time reading his manga" I thought as I walk to get the bouquet of flower I saw a note inside the bouquet

To my dearest mikan,

Always take care of yourself and always remember the things that I told you yesterday i love you always and I promise that we will meet each other again and when that day comes I promise not to let you go and please always keep that smile of your that can light the people's life around you

Natsume,

"I'll wait for your promises and you are always be my one take care always but I will not promise you that I will smile again until I saw you again I will always love you" said mikan in a low voice

-end of flash back-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- the present

Mikan woke up from her sleep" will I ever find you again?" said mikan in a whisper

"mikan, mikan, mikan come on now it is time for our graduation ceremony you still have to practice your speech for being the Alice academy's most intelligent student after natsume and hotaru is also waiting for you in her room" said yuu standing in front of mikan "ok, thanks yuu for informing me I'll sure miss you all" said mikan showing a slight smile "we'll miss you to mikan-Chan" said yuu smiling

-hotaru's room-

"ready to go again to the outside world, mikan?" said hotaru while brushing mikan's long hair

"yeah, of course hotaru, and when I got outside I'll surely find him" said mikan showing a sad smile

" you still do love him, even though seven years have passed" said hotaru flashing a smile

"hm" mikan just stare into the mirror

"mikan hotaru its now time " called ruka outside knocking the door together with there other friends

Hotaru and mikan went outside the rum wearing there toga and graduation gown

-graduation ceremony-

" to all the graduating students of this year congratulations and welcome to the outside world" said the principal

"and here is a little speech to our most intelligent and most powerful student of this batch" said narumi smiling to mikan and mikan got up to the stage and said thank you to narumi

"today is the day that we will face the outside world with different people and this is the day that we can finally meet our parents" the crowd cheered " but before that don't forget the things that happened to you inside the academy, whether it is good or bad and also be thankful to god that he gave us this unusual power that other people want we should always remember what our teacher tough us and you should always discipline your self using the your powers I hope that we can all meet each other again goodbye and see you in the outside world and thank you hope you find your own happiness" and mikan got out of the stage

" thank you for the very nice message mikan chan and now welcome to the outside world" narumi open the gate of the Alice academy

" goodbye my dear students" said the teachers

And all the graduates bow their head

" mikan hope you find him in the outside world" said narumi

"yeah I hope so too thanks naru sensei" "oh and see you soon" said mikan

"ha? Why you still do missions for the academy?" said narumi a little bit angry

"hai, sorry but it is my promise and promises are not to be broken " said mikan and smile to narumi

"mikan lets go our friend are waiting for us in our house " said hotaru

"ok" said mikan

-_________ at their house____________

"I really do miss the outside world" said mikan hotaru smile

"come on mikan lets unpacked our things" said anna and nonoko

"later we will go to our offered job "said yuu unpacking his things in his room

"ok" they all said in unison

______after unpacking______

"lets now go narumi sensei is waiting for us in there" said hotaru

"ne hotaru what kind of work are we going to do??" ask mikan

" don't know just ask narumi" said hotaru going out of her room

""hn" said mikan

_meeting place_

"narumi sensei" yuu shouted

"how are you? " ask narumi

"were fine " said ruka

"ok now follow me I'll show you to my friend" said narumi walking

_inside the building in the office of the president_

"hey yuriko" said narumi waving his hand

"oh narumi, so this are the new kitties?" said yuriko looking at the gang with sparkling eyes (yuu, nonoko ,anna. yuu. Hotaru . mikan. ruka)

"yes they are" said narumi

"hi I am yuriko your manager" said yuriko to the gang

The gang introduce there self to the man standing in front them

"ok now you are all my models" " you'll start modeling tomorrow come here at exactly 10:00 am " "okay dismiss" said yuriko

"ok arigatou, ja ne, " they said and went to their house narumi was left in the office

_inside the limo_

while The others are doing there own thing

"natsume I hope I see you soon I miss you so much " thought mikan looking outside the window with a teardrop fall in her eyes

_in the office_

"how is natsume?" ask narumi

"he is very fine he is now a very popular model and actor" "haven't you see his billboards? "

"no, really that's great I hope they will meet as soon as possible" said narumi a bit sad

" I'll make sure that they will meet as soon as possible in the mean time all your students are good-looking and very suitable to be in the entertainment world " "they make sure can make a millions " said yuriko

"that's probably true" "and as you know they also have there own abilities " said narumi proudly

"that's why I trust you" said yuriko

"I have a good idea why don't we pair sakura and hyuuga in a show, so that they can meet" "and besides they have chemistry together" said yuriko with sparkling eyes

" that's great" said narumi with sparkling eyes too

"ok we talk about it tomorrow " said narumi " I am now going to my room"

" ok goodnight naru" said yuriko

_______________________________________________________________________________

I am very sorry for the late update I hope you like this chapter and thank you for those who review in my story I love you all and merry Christmas and happy new year I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- We meet again **

It was already 6 in the morning but still the group of friends haven't wake up yet

And then narumi came and wake them all up and they all went to the bathroom and took a bath

"faster, faster, or else we'll going to be late" said narumi sitting in the couch watching TV

"ok sensei" said the others

"sensei what is going to be our job?" ask mikan drinking her coffee while sitting beside narumi

" you'll know later " "and I have a surprise for you " said narumi standing up

"ok let's go now we are already late" said narumi and they all went to the limousine

While in the car mikan is looking outside the window

"is that natsume" thought mikan while tears is falling down her face and her friends to notice the billboard but didn't notice that mikan is crying only hotaru ntice this but let it they became amaze while hotaru is just as cold as ever

"I wish we will meet as soon as possible and I still hope that you remember me and love me" thought mikan while looking at the sky

"we're here" said narumi

---------at the office----------------

"hey yuriko "said narumi

"hey narumi" said yuriko walking towards them " you guys sit down "

"thank you" they all said

"I'll explain to you what is going to be your job, you are all going to be a model and maybe a actress or actor" ha said smiling widely "and now that you know your job narumi will tour you in this place and he is going to be your manger" said yuriko

"wowwwwww" anna, and nonoko squeal in delight for their dream job while the others just smile

"now guys we'll going to tour" said narumi

"wait naru I forgot to say that there is a event now please let them see the fashion show so that they can know what should they do" said yuriko

"ok" said narumi smiling

----------------fashion show------------------

They mow sat on their sits

" and now for the autumn theme here is our great natsume hyuuga with miss yuriko" said the emcee of the show

Mikan then look up only to see her one and only natsume hyuuga with a smirking face while looking at her and look away at the audience

"he look at me and smirk????? What's with that" "'but he looks more handsome now and more friendly but still he has his arrogant attitude " she thought and smile inwardly

Natsume's pov

When yuriko came up with me in the stage she look at the side and then I look to but then I see the love of my life and she is now more beautiful but it seems like her smile has vanished she look at the stage boredly her cheerful self is no longer there but then I saw her looking at me and I smirk to her and she has her questioning look "I'll meet with her later" I too saw hotaru and ruka holding each other hand and anna and yuu nonoko and koko I really did miss them all its been a long time they all been became couples only mikan hasn't did she wait for me???? I hope so I'll tell her later everything that happened

End of pov

"I'll probably meet him later and ask him what had really happened" thought mikan with a serious face looking at natsume and the others just continue to watch the show

_________________________________________________________________

I hope you all guys like this chapter thank you 


End file.
